Declaration of Love in a Time of Social Media
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Où Aomine démontre pourquoi il n'est pas recommandé de boire et d'utiliser Twitter, la GoM et autres proposent des commentaires salés et autre conversations pleines de répartie, et Kise explore les dramatiques possibilités inhérentes au maintien d'une personnalité publique sur les réseaux sociaux.


**Declaration of Love in a Time of Social Media**

 **Lys ap Adin**

 _Ndt : J'ai la permission de traduire, rien n'est à moi, etc. Du coup pour en revenir à ma vie - je sais que vous n'attendez que ça - il me reste une semaine pour terminer 12 livres. Et j'aurais même pas ce foutu ENS à la fin de l'année. Sérieusement, des fois je me demande pourquoi je m'inflige ça. Guys, si vous allez en prépa et survivez à la première année, réfléchissez à deux fois avant de continuer. Espérons que ça en vaudra la peine à la fin (j'ai mes doutes). Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était Samedi soir – d'accord, plutôt Dimanche matin, mais qui faisait attention ? – et aussi loin qu'Aomine Daiki était concerné, la vie était plutôt putain de bonne. Comment ne pourrait-elle l'être ? Le semestre était fini, il était plutôt sûr d'avoir réussi toutes ses matières, et il avait travaillé à se bourrer magnifiquement la gueule durant la fête de dieu-merci-c'est-putain-de-fini. Encore mieux, il trébuchait plus ou moins dans la direction de sa maison avec Tetsu. Daiki n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir s'il soutenait Tetsu, ou si c'était _Tetsu_ qui le maintenait debout, mais ce n'était que des détails. C'était lui et Tetsu riant sous les lumières des lampadaires, et il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça, pas vraiment.

Eh bien, il y avait peut-être _une_ chose, s'il pouvait juste trouver les couilles d'y aller et tenter sa chance.

Ils titubèrent le long du trottoir, réussissant plutôt bien à rester synchrones malgré l'alcool et le fait que Tetsu faisait _encore_ une tête de moins que lui – bien mieux pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Tetsu et s'appuyer sur lui. Tetsu s'appuyait contre lui, l'empêchant de perdre l'équilibre quand ils passèrent dans le bassin de lumière d'un autre lampadaire, Daiki vit que Tetsu levait les yeux vers lui, avec un de ses fins sourires privés, ceux qu'il était presque toujours trop secret pour montrer en public.

Putain, il adorait voir Tetsu le regarder comme ça, de la manière dont il le faisait à l'époque, avant que les choses ne partent en vrille.

D'accord. D'accord, il allait le faire, il allait arrêter de faire le con et agir en homme et –

Tetsu s'arrêta de marcher.

Daiki était l'exemple même de la grâce – il avait l'article le disant épinglé au-dessus de son bureau, donc ça _devait_ être vrai – et il ne tomba pas, mais seulement de peu. « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le rire de Tetsu état toujours subtil, plus dans la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient aux coins et dans la forme de son sourire que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Définitivement, il riait en ce moment. « C'est ton appartement, Aomine-kun. »

Huh, ça l'était. Daiki leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ils y étaient arrivés plus vite que prévu.

Tetsu attendit un moment, puis haussa légèrement les sourcils. « As-tu besoin d'aide pour monter les escaliers ? »

« Va te faire foutre, » lui dit Daiki, avec bonhommie. « Je ne suis pas _aussi_ bourré. »

Pour une quelconque raison, Tetsu ne parut pas convaincu. « As-tu déjà oublié que tu chantais ? Tu ne chantes que quand tu es complètement rond. » Il n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à bouger, les dirigeant en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Daiki.

« Attends, je chantais ? » Huh, il ne se souvenait pas tout à fait de ça.

Tetsu grogna un peu quand ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et commencèrent l'ascension. « Tu aimais les échos dans cette allée, tu te souviens ? »

Une mémoire se mut, vaguement Daiki en sourit. « C'était des échos plutôt classes, » agréa t-il. « Vois toujours pas ce que ça a à voir avec les escaliers. » Il s'en sortait parfaitement bien, entre l'épaule de Tetsu et la rampe. Aucun souci.

« Ça serait tragique que tu glisses et te brise le cou, » dit Tetsu. « Fais-moi plaisir. »

« Puisque c'est toi, » agréa Daiki.

Ils finirent le labeur des escaliers en silence et Tetsu garda son épaule sous le bras de Daiki durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Satsuki, qui ne rentrerait probablement pas avant l'après-midi du lendemain au plus tôt – peut-être même plus tard que ça, ils n'avaient pas cours Lundi puisque le semestre était enfin putain de _fini_.

En fait, s'il allait se bouger et finalement dire quelque chose, c'était à peu près le meilleur moment possible pour le faire, huh ?

« Hey, Tetsu, » dit-il, galérant avec ses clefs. « Tu veux rester dormir ? »

Il avait certes un beau taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, mais il n'était pas suffisamment ivre pour manquer la façon dont Tetsu se tendit sous son bras. La lumière à l'extérieur de la porte de l'appartement était défaillante elle s'allumait et s'éteignait comme une lumière de stroboscope pas cher et jetait d'étranges ombres sur le visage de Tetsu. « Pourquoi le voudrais-je, Aomine-kun ? »

Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre d'Aomine, un sentiment papillonnant comme le stress avant un match important, parce que Tetsu était devenu réservé avec lui. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, hésitant – mais merde, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, quand est-ce qu'il le ferait ? « Parce que », dit-il, se penchant et embrassant Tetsu.

Les lèvres de Tetsu étaient sèches, un peu gercées, et pour une unique glorieuse seconde, elles étaient chaudes et douces contre la bouche de Daiki. Puis elles se pincèrent et se serrèrent et Tetsu le repoussa. « Non, Aomine-kun. »

La poussée de déception était pire que presque tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était du _regret_ sur le visage de Tetsu, pas de la révulsion. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Tetsu continua de le repousser, glissant hors du poids de son bras et le repoussant à bout de bras. « Tu es ivre. »

« Toi aussi, » dit Daiki, tentant malgré tout de l'attraper.

Tetsu s'écarta hors de portée. « Pas aussi ivre que toi. »

C'était vrai, et profondément injuste : Tetsu avait une incroyable tolérance à l'alcool pour un si petit gars. Daiki refusa d'être détourné de son but par ça. « Alors viens et dors avec moi en attendant que ça passe. »

Tetsu ne parut même pas tenté de sourire au double sens, ce que Daiki ne put que prendre pour un mauvais signe. « Crois-tu vraiment que ça ferait une quelconque différence ? »

Daiki tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, difficile à lire sous la lumière vacillante, mais Tetsu paraissait triste, peut-être. Résigné ou quelque chose dans le style. « On serait sobres ? »

Tetsu sourit, mais ce n'était pas un des sourires que Daiki aimait le voir porter. Celui-ci était fatigué et peut-être un peu amer. « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu dirais quoi que ce soit si tu l'étais. »

Si ça faisait mal – et c'était le cas – Daiki se dit que c'était probablement parce que c'était censé le faire. Il protesta. « Je le ferais ! »

Tetsu le regarda, yeux sombres et distants. « Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant. »

Ouch. _Ouch_. « Je le ferai, » dit Daiki. « Tetsu – »

Tetsu fit un autre pas en arrière quand Daiki tendit la main vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Daiki la laisse retomber le long de son flanc. « Va te coucher, Aomine-kun, » dit-il, à voix basse. « Tu ne te souviendras pas de ça demain matin. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que je m'en souv – » commença Daiki. Il se stoppa en voyant le sourire de Tetsu se tordre encore plus. « Tetsu… ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens jamais, » dit Tetsu, silencieusement. « Va te coucher, Aomine-kun. Je te verrai plus tard. Dors bien. »

Avant que Daiki ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire – qu'est-ce que Tetsu _voulait_ _dire,_ il ne se souvenait jamais ? – Tetsu se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier de l'autre côté du bâtiment, tête baissée et mains dans les poches. Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

Daiki finit par se souvenir des clefs dans sa main et entra dans l'appartement, tentant de trouver du sens dans ce que Tetsu avait dit et dans toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas dites. Il ne se souvenait jamais ? Il ne disait jamais rien quand il était sobre ? Daiki balança ses chaussures et fit son chemin dans l'appartement sombre, se dirigeant vers son lit tandis que sa tête tournait. Ça sonnait comme si – presque comme si il avait déjà essayé de dire quelque chose à Tetsu avant. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire ça, parce que _putain_ , il se souviendrait d'avoir fait quelque chose comme ça !

Non ?

Daiki se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. _Putain_ , cette conversation n'était pas censée se passer comme ça. Fais chier.

Au moins son matelas voulait bien l'étreindre, chaud et doux sous lui. Daiki se retourna, baillant et se mettant à l'aise. C'était un bordel, mais putain. Il avait créé des bordels avant, il pouvait se débrouiller de celui-ci au matin, après que sa tête ait cessé de tourner, pas vrai ?

Spontanément, la voix de Tetsu lui revint : _Tu ne te souviendras pas de ça demain matin_.

Daiki rouvrit les yeux et fixa les ombres sur son plafond. « Putain de merde, » dit-il, se redressant et parvenant à un semblant de verticalité. Il avait juste à s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas, oui ?

Oui.

La violente luminosité de l'écran de son téléphone blessa ses yeux, mais Daiki cilla jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'en retire et se pencha au-dessus, tapant aussi précautionneusement qu'il le pouvait alors que ses pouces étaient bien moins coordonnés que d'habitude Peu importe, cela dit. Quelques fautes n'avaient pas d'importance dans le grand ordre des choses, et de toute façon, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il s'en souvienne au matin.

Il tapa jusqu'à être certain d'avoir donné au Daiki Sobre assez de contexte pour s'en sortir au matin, puis ferma son téléphone et s'affala de nouveau, s'enfonçant dans son coussin. La dernière chose qui lui passa par la tête avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut un certain sens de satisfaction envers son intelligente solution – il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse oublier _ça_.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

ookay dohnc ey

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

écoute cest imprtant

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

ok donc ttetsu est vraimn vraimn putain de genial et ilest une dse meillueres chsoes qui me siot jmais arrivé (xcepté Satshuki)

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

Carrement lameilluere chose qiu me siot JAMAIS arrivé

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

CEST tetsu

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

cest mon meilluer ami et ca me manqeu tjrs de juoer avc lui, maiss cets cool de lavoir comme oopposant aussi

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

QUOIQUILEN SIOT cests pas lsjuet

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

pacqe lsjuet cest ca

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

JE T'AIME TETSU.

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

ett va te faire stu croi qujlee dirai pas sobre pacque jvais CARREMENT lfaire tas quà mregrder

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

J VAIS PS OBULIER et passs mlaisser oublire nn plu

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

donc VOLIA.

* * *

Quand Daiki se réveilla enfin, ce fut avec réticence, et surtout dû au fait que même s'il aurait été parfaitement content de rester bras ballant dans son lit toute l'après-midi, sa vessie faisait d'urgentes demandes à son attention. Il se démêla des couvertures et trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son problème, écouta les bruits de l'appartement, et décida que Satsuki n'avait pas encore dû rentrer. Il prit une douche quand même, sur le principe qu'il en avait probablement besoin et que ça pourrait aider à soulager la douleur sourde de son crâne. Ça ne le fit pas vraiment, donc il farfouilla dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable, trouva un quelconque reste de plat à emporter qui ne sentait pas _trop_ bizarre, et s'assit au kotatsu pour manger en regardant un peu la télévision.

Putain, il était heureux que le semestre soit fini. Il était grand temps, en plus même s'il savait que tous ses putains d'exams étaient finis et que ses assignements étaient complets, il ne pouvait secouer le sentiment qu'il oubliait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

Daiki grimaça et enfourna plus de pâtes dans sa bouche s'il était chanceux, cette impression passerait dans un jour ou deux. En attendant, l'appartement était à lui et ça voulait dire qu'il était temps de voir quel type de basket il pouvait trouver à regarder.

Alors qu'il attrapait la télécommande pour commencer à surfer sur les chaînes, il entendit son téléphone vibrer, mais il l'ignora. C'était probablement juste sa mère voulant savoir quand est-ce qu'il viendrait les voir, de toute manière.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _awesomine_ eh ben enfin.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _awesomine_ Etait-ce supposé être des messages directs ? Parce que tu sembles les avoir postés de manière publique

 **Imayoshi Shouichi** _sweetwarcasm_

RT _awesomine_ ett va te faire stu croi qujlee dirai pas sobre pacque jvais CARREMENT lfaire tas quà mregrder #SiTouchant #JeVaisPleurer

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _awesomine_ Tu es repoussant, j'espère que tu le sais.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _statsuki_ Sais-tu ce qu'a posté ton colocataire la nuit dernière ? Ne devrais-tu pas faire quelque chose à ce propos ?

 **Kagami Taiga** _brighter than you_

Je veux juste faire remarquer qu'après ça PERSONNE ne peut plus m'appeler Bakagmi. #ahomine

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine sixthman_ OMG POURQUOI EST-CE-QUE VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DIT PLUS TOT

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine sixthman_ ÇA DURE DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine sixthman_ J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT, VOUS NE ME DITES JAMAIS RIEN

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine sixthman_ PROMETTEZ-MOI QUE JE PEUX ETRE AU MARIAGE

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Ça dure depuis le collège, Kise. N'as-tu donc pas fait attention ?

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _godemperor_ Je pensais que c'était juste le truc bizarre de partenariat-rivalité !

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent se marier, ce sont tous les deux des hommes.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ J'AI DES MOYENS MIDORIMACCHI. NE LAISSONS RIEN SE DRESSER SUR LE CHEMIN DU VRAI AMOUR.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Je ne crois pas qu'un soliloque ivre bourré de fautes constitue le vrai amour.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ Il n'y a pas de romance dans ton âme.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Dieu merci.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyesofthehawk_

 _kissmeimcharming goddisposes_ Oh, je n'irai pas AUSSI loin.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _eyesofthehawk_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyesofthehawk_

 _goddisposes_ Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié la nuit dernière ? Shin-chan, tu me blesses.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _eyesofthehawk_ Non, pas déjà. Mais laisse-moi un instant. Je peux arranger ça.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _eyesofthehawk goddisposes_ ATTENDEZ, QUOI

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _eyesofthehawk goddisposes_ QU'EST-CE-QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _eyesofthehawk goddisposes_ MIDORIMACCHI QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS DANS MON DOS

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _eyesofthehawk goddisposes_ PERSONNE NE ME DIT QUOI QUE CE SOIT

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _kissmeimcharming_ est-ce que tu peux vraiment nous en blâmer ?

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _sweettooth_ MURASAKIBARACCHI COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE AUSSI MECHANT

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** _basketball maniac_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Calme-toi, morveux. Aussi, comment as-tu ne pas remarquer ? Même moi j'avais compris ce coup-ci.

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ DAI-CHAN. DAI-CHAN, NON. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS. #DaiChanNon

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'utiliser internet quand tu es ivre ? #DaiChanNon

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ Dai-chan, décroche ton téléphone.

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ DECROCHE

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ BORDEL DAI-CHAN

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

 _awesomine_ D'ACCORD TRES BIEN JE VIENS EN PERSONNE.

 **Kagami Taiga** _brighter than you_

 _statsuki_ Souviens-toi que si tu mets du sang sur le tapison ne te rendre sans doute pas ta caution. #ahomine

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _statsuki_ NE LE TUE PAS MOMOICCHI KUROKOCCHI NE TE LE PARDONNERA JAMAIS

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _statsuki_ AUSSI SI TU LE TUES JE NE POURRAIS PAS ALLER AU MARIAGE

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _statsuki_ Laisse-moi savoir si je peux aider en cas de besoin de se débarrasser de corps.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

Eh ben, les amis de _goddisposes_ sont carrément mieux que la télévision #mâchedupopocorn

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _eyeofthehawk_ Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ MIDORIMMACHI COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE AUSSI MECHANT

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A TRAVERSÉ ENSEMBLE

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ DIRE QUE TU N'ES PAS NOTRE AMI

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ JE PLEURE, MIDORIMACCHI. DES LARMES COULENT SUR MON VISAGE.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _goddisposes_ MAINTENANT TU VOIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? J'ESPERE QUE QUELQUE CHOSE FERA UN JOUR FONDRE TON CŒUR GLACÉ.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

Qu'est-ce que

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

qui êtes vous, personnes

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Kise ! Kise, rappelle tes fans !

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ KISE

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ KISE FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE

 **Midorima Shintarou** _goddisposes_

 _kissmeimcharming_ KISE ARRETE LES

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Yo sérieusement fais quelque chose à propos de tes fans, elles viennent de faire fondre le feed de Shin chan.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Genre, il se prend tout le hatemail du monde en ce moment parce qu'il a blessé tes sentiments.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Donc tu pourras peut-être faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ?

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Mon compte précédent a été suspendu pour harassement et abus et spam.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ J'AIMAIS ce nom d'utilisateur.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

PSA : EN VERITÉ J'AIME BEAUCOUP MIDORIMACCHI ET IL M'AIME BEAUOCUP DONC ARRETEZ DE L'ENNUYER D'ACCORD ? MWAH !

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Meurs, s'il te plaît.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ Tu n'apprends jamais, pas vrai, Shin-chan ?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

où sont _awesomine_ et _sixthman_ de toute façon ?

* * *

La première indication qu'eut Daiki que tout n'allait pas tout à fait bien fut quand Satsuki entra en coup de vent dans l'appartement comme une tempête d'hiver. Il réussit à peine à lever les yeux du match et dire « Hey, tu es rentrée », avant qu'elle ne marche à grands pas vers lui et ne gifle l'arrière de sa tête. « Ow, Satsuki, c'était pour quoi ? » Il esquiva la seconde gifle et détourna ses mains, plus confus qu'énervé. Usuellement Satsuki le prévenait avant de décider de déployer un châtiment corporel.

« Tu sais très bien pour quoi c'était ! » Satsuki mit les mains sur ses hanches et le fixa d'un regard noir, et wow, elle avait sérieusement l'air en colère. « Dai-chan, comment _as-tu pu_? »

Daiki se frotta la nuque et mis à sac son cerveau pour trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour autant agacer Satsuki, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien de particulier – il avait été trop occupé avec la fin du semestre pour causer trop de problèmes, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la fête avec alcool de la nuit dernière s'était plutôt bien passée. Rien de différent avec ses jointures, e tous cas, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il n'avait été impliqué dans aucun combat. Il leva les yeux sur elle, confondu. « Comment ai-je pu _quoi_ ? »

Satsuki continuait de le fixer sombrement, absolument pas apaisée par sa confusion. « C'est une chose de vouloir te ridiculiser, » dit-elle, acide comme un citron, « mais c'en est une tout autre de ridiculiser Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan, _à quoi_ pensais-tu donc ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? »

« C'est quoi le problème avec Tetsu ? » Daiki se redressa, fronçant les sourcils alors que son irritation prenait un tout autre niveau de signification. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

Satsuki roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ave Tetsu-kun ? La même chose qui n'allait pas avec lui depuis des _lustres_ : il est amoureux d'un _imbécile_ _fini_. »

Quelque chose se tordit dans les tripes de Daiki, à rendre malade, et il regretta soudainement les restes qu'il avait inhalé précédemment. En même temps, il sentit la première pointe de colère brûlante monter. « Qu'est-ce que lui a fait ce connard ? » demanda t-il.

Satsuki ouvrit la bouche puis se stoppa, son front se ridant comme s'il elle était confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce que ce connard lui a fait ? »

« Kagami. » Daiki prit un air mauvais, portrayant déjà comme il serait agréable d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage stupide de Kagami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Tetsu ? »

Satsuki secoua la tête. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Kagamin n'a _rien_ fait à Tetsu-kun. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire qu'il était ce qui n'allait pas avec Tetsu, » dit Daiki, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il était stupide ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait des yeux et savait s »en servir, même s'il n'aimait pas toujours ce qu'il pouvait voir. Certaines choses, une personne devait juste apprendre à vivre avec, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de manière de les arranger, et pas de retour en arrière pour défaire ce qui avait déjà était fait.

Satsuki ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, puis la referma alors qu'elle se repliait en boule, tombant à côté de lui auprès du kotatsu. Elle se pencha et frappa sa tête contre la table à plusieurs reprises, marmonnant des choses dans sa barbe que Daiki était plutôt sûr de ne pas vouloir écouter de trop près. Elle finit par se redresser, son front rose à l'endroit où elle l'avait cogné contre le kotatsu, et elle soupira de manière monumentale. « D'accord, » dit-elle. « Recommençons cette conversation depuis le début. Dai-chan, as-tu regardé ton portable cet après-midi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que mon portable a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? » demanda t-il, à présent sérieusement confus.

« Et ça répond à _cette_ question. » Satuski attrapa son sac à main et farfouilla dans ses profondeurs pour trouver son téléphone. « Tiens, j'ai quelque chose que tu devrais regarder. » Elle bidouilla avec puis le lui tendit mal à l'aise – il y avait quelque chose qui remuait à l'arrière de son cerveau, comme s'il fallait qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose d'important, Daiki le prit.

Son feed Twitter était à l'écran et elle était remontée au post de la nuit précédente. Une série entière de posts, en fait, avec son nom attaché à leur contenu très mal épelé. Daiki les parcourut lentement, dans une horreur naissante tandis que sa mémoire se réveillait, et parvint à celui qui était parfaitement épelé et parfaitement condamnant : JE T'AIME TETSU.

« Oh, putain, » dit-il, se souvenant à présent. IL avait _embrassé Tetsu_ , et Tetsu avait dit – et il avait décidé que non, il s'assurerait de se souvenir de ça, et – « Oh, _putain_. »

« Et c'est pourquoi je ne cesse de te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de mélanger alcool et internet. », dit Satsuki, mais un peu de sa précédente rage avait quitté son ton. Elle lui reprit le téléphone des mains. « Honnêtement, Dai-chan, je me moque de savoir combien tu penses être drôle, c'était vraiment méchant. »

Daiki leva les yeux de ses doigts vides mais figés et se concentra sur elle à la place. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » dit-il lentement, parce que c'était ça ou se concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait finalement fait la seule chose qu'il avait été déterminé à ne jamais faire. « Il avait eu sa chance avec Tetsu une fois et l'avait fichue en l'air et la plupart du temps, c'était suffisant qu'ils aient appris à être amis à nouveau. La plupart du temps.)

Satsuki émit un son exaspéré. « Dai-chan, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de Tetsu-kun comme tu le fais, et poster quelque chose comme _ça_ – », elle agita son portable « - est comme si tu _essayais_ de lui donner espoir. Et publiquement, en plus ! »

« Quel espoir ? » dit Daiki, parce qu'il _semblait_ qu'elle voulait dire que Tetsu – « Il aime Kagami, non ? »

Satsuki le fixa. « _Kagamin ?_ » dit-elle, juste avant d'éclater de rire. « Oh Dai-chan, est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

Daiki la regarda s'appuyer sur le kotatsu, gloussant comme si elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle, et il se sentit un peu blessé. « C'est une question légitime ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont ils se regardaient l'un l'autre ? »

Satsuki rit encore plus fort à ces mots, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit rosit et que des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. « Ils sont _meilleurs amis_ , » finit elle par dire dans un râle, gloussant toujours à en perdre le souffle. « Et coéquipiers. _Sérieusement_ , Dai-chan. »

« Comme nous l'étions, » claqua Daiki, agacé. « Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

Satsuki se reprit abruptement et le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. « Attends, » dit-elle. « Attends, Dai-chan, tu es vraiment sérieux ? » Elle secoua la tête sans attendre sa réponse. « Qu'est-ce que je suis même en train de dire ? Dai-chan, es-tu vraiment un tel idiot ? »

Daiki pinça les lèvres fermement et détourna les yeux d'elle, refusant de mordre à l'appât.

Satsuki garda le silence un moment, et quand elle dit son nom, cette fois son ton était plus gentil. Daiki refusa de la regarder, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Quand il la regarda, son expression s'était réellement adoucie. « Donc ces posts – ils étaient vrais ? »

Daiki la regarda d'un air noir, mais elle ne battit pas même d'un cil. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux. « Il a dit que je ne m'en souviendrai pas au matin. » Et le pire était que Tetsu avait eu raison, du moins jusqu'à ce que Satsuki ne lui ait enfoncé le nez dans les preuves.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Dai-chan, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. » Elle l'agaça d'un doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde, plus ou moins. « Tetsu-kun est bien amoureux d'un idiot, mais cet idiot n'est _pas_ Kagamin. »

Daiki s'étouffa presque sur la violente respiration qu'il inspira à ces mots. « Satsuki – »

Elle renifla doucement et tapota sa main. « Assieds-toi et réfléchis-y un peu, hm ? Peut-être que tu trouveras ce que tu veux faire ensuite si tu le fais. » Elle se leva et s'étira. « Et pendant que tu fais ça, je vais faire une sieste. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle se retournait. « Hey, merci. »

Satsuki lui sourit, désabusée. « Hey, à quoi servent les amis ? »

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

okay donc premièrement, vous êtes tous des trous du cul. particulièrement toi, kagami. #bakagami

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

je suis sérieux. trous de cul. tous. je ne sais pas pourquoi je traîne avec vous, vous êtes un tas de connards.

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

CELA ETANT il y a plusieurs choses que je dois éclaircir

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _godemperor_ NON ce n'était pas censé être des messages directs

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _kissmeimcharming_ comment est-ce que t'as fait pour pas te rendre compte que midorima défonçait son petit point guard comme une porte vitrée dans une tempête

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _kissmeimcharming_ non sérieux comment est-ce que t'as pu rater ça

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _kissmeimcharming_ il forçait la gars à le balader dans un POUSSE-POUSSE et le mec LE FAISAIT je veux dire, sérieux quoi

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT c'est pas le sujet

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

PARCE QUE LE SUJET C'EST ÇA

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

c'était pas censé être des messages directs la nuit dernière

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

et okay j'étais super bourré et tout

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

attendez putain ça a pas de sens, laissez-moi réessayer

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

OKAY DONC le sujet est que je suis sobre maintenant, okay ?

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

et c'est toujours vrai : J'AIME KUROKO TETSUYA

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

et je me fiche qu'on le sache. donc voilà.

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _sixthman_ donc appelle-moi ou quoi si tu veux en parler

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _sixthman_ ou pas, si tu ne veux pas

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

 _statsuki_ qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ce n'était pas ce que tu avais à l'esprit ?

 **Momoi Satsuki** _statsuki_

DAI-CHAN NON. _#_ DaiChanNon

 **Aomine Daiki** _awesomine_

eh ben merde

* * *

Satsuki avait des choses plutôt dures à dire que le fait d'essayer d'arranger les choses via Twitter – des choses comme _Tu es un idiot_ et _qu'est-ce qui a même pu te faire croire que Tetsu-kun apprécierait ça, sérieusement Dai-chan_ et _Je_ voulais dire _que tu devrais, je ne sais pas,_ l'appeler _pour en parler –_ avant qu'elle ne lève finalement les bras au ciel et abandonne. « Je laisse tomber, » dit-elle. « Je laisse complètement tomber. » Elle secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas à l'écart d'internet un moment pour réfléchir à ce que tu as fait ? »

Puis elle regarda l'heure et s'exclama à propos d'un rendez-vous auquel elle devait se rendre, et sortit tandis que Daiki tentait toujours d'expliquer que non, vraiment, ça avait semblé être une bonne idée. Il avait commencé ce foutoir en public, et une fois que quelque chose était sur internet, c'était pour toujours, donc pourquoi ne pas le finir sur internet ? En plus, il y avait la manière dont Tetsu l'avait regardé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise quoi que ce soit une fois sobre. Ne croyant pas qu'il assumerait un jour ses sentiments sans qu'il y ait de l'alcool impliqué.

Ça avait du sens, non ? De cette manière il ne pouvait ni le retirer ni prétendre que ça n'avait pas eu lieu.

Il se voûta au-dessus du kotatsu après que Satsuki soit sortie, fixant son téléphone et se demandant s'il devait prendre de l'avance et simplement appeler Tetsu et essayer de fixer ce bordel, ou s'il devrait juste attendre un peu et voir si Tetsu voulait réagir. Il ne pouvait se décider – ne pouvait rien faire, en fait, sauf regarder le fil de réponses sur Twitter tandis que son feed s'allongeait.

Mec, il traînait vraiment avec des connards.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _brighterthanyou_

 _awesomine_ On s'en fout, il en faut un pour en reconnaître un. #ahomine

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine_ DONC ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE PEUX ALLER AU MARIAGE, OUI ?

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _awesomine_ TU NE ME REFUSERAIS PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE TON TEMOIN, NON ?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _kissmeimcharming_ ne serait-ce pas _statsuki_ son témoin ? par logique

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _sweettooth_ MOMOCCHI NE PEUT PAS ETRE UN TEMOIN, C'EST UNE FILLE.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _kissmeimcharming_ ne soit pas sexiste.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _kissmeimcharming_ c'est le vingt-et-unième siècle. elle peut être le témoin si elle veut.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Je ne crois pas que tu devrais compter sur le moindre mariage pour le moment _._

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Considèrant de qui tu parles.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ MAIS JE VEUX ETRE LE TEMOIN DE QUELQU'UN AVANT DE MOURIR.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ ATTENDS ATTENDS ATTENDS

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ MIDORIMACCHI

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ JE PEUX ETRE TON TEMOIN, PAS VRAI ? PAS VRAI ?

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ quoi

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ de quoi est-ce que tu parles

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ QUAND TU EPOUSERAS TAKAO BIEN SUR. JE POURRAI ETRE TON TEMOIN ALORS !

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ TU VAS L'EPOUSER NON ? FAIRE DE LUI UN HONNETE HOMME ?

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Même si nous étions INCLINÉS à nous marier. CE qui n'est pas le cas.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ A ce propos…

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _eyeofthehawk_ A propos de quoi ?

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ Je sais ce qui est caché dans ton tiroir à sous-vêtements, Shin-chan.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ A moins que tu ne comptes offrir ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ Auquel cas j'appellerai ton ami Akashi pour aider à disposer d'un corps. Ou deux.

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _eyeofthehawk_ C'était censé être une surprise.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ C'est moi qui plie le linge, tu te rappelles ?

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _eyeofthehawk_ Merde.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ Ce n'est pas grave, espèce de gros tsundere. Je t'aime quand même.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ DONC ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE VAIS ETRE TEMOIN ? OUI ? :DDDDDDD

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

Ce n'était pas des messages directs, si. Putain.

 **Takao Kazunari** _eyeofthehawk_

 _luckynumberseven_ Tu n'es pas très doué avec ces plateformes sociales, non ?

 **Midorima Shintarou** _luckynumberseven_

 _eyeofthehawk_ La ferme.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ TU N'AS PAS RÉPONDU A MA QUESTION MIDORIMACCHI.

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven_ ET PUIS-JE DIRE QUE TU FERAS UNE MAGNIFIQUE MARIÉE ?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _kissmeimcharming_ tu réalises que ça fera de toi sa demoiselle d'honneur, oui ?

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _sweettooth_ DÉTAILS, DÉTAILS ~

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _luckynumberseven eyeofthehawk_ EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ETRE UN MARIAGE DE JUIN ? LES MARIAGES DE JUIN SONT LES MEILLEURS.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _kissmeimcharming_ Ryouta, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu de ta fixation sur les mariages.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _godemperor_

 _kissmeimcharming_ As-tu beosin de nous dire quelque chose ?

 **Kise Ryouta** _kissmeimcharming_

 _godemperor_ J'ADORE JUSTE LES MARIAGES, ILS SONT SI ~ROMANTIQUES~

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _sweettooth_

 _sixthman_ donc es-tu vraiment mort d'embarras ? ou prépares-tu seulement ta revanche ?

* * *

Daiki essayait de décider si Kise était honnêtement obsédé par les mariages, ou essayait simplement de mettre ses followers sous tension (qui se comptaient en milliers et avait un âge moyen de quatorze ans, collectivement), ou émettait un subtil cri désespéré pour qu'on l'aide, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, un coup rapide et décidé qui surpris Daiki dans ses réflexions. Il se redressa du tas qu'il formait sous le kotatsu et eut la brève, irrationnelle idée que ça devait être Tetsu, venu parler des choses directement. Puis il se reprit, parce qu'il y avait prendre ses désirs pour des réalités et il y avait _délirer,_ et se releva, prêt à faire rentrer Satsuki dans l'appartement et l'aider à chercher ses clefs, portemonnaie, téléphone, quel que soit le bidule qu'elle avait oublié derrière elle en partant.

Il ouvrit la porte, déclarant déjà, « Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié _cette_ fois – » et s'étouffa sur ses mots quand il réalisa que de fait, c' _était_ bien Tetsu après tout.

L'expression de Tetsu ne laisser rien présager il se tenait les mains dans les poches, silencieusement, tandis que Daiki le regarder bouche bée.

Daiki dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « …Je devrais sortir et aller acheter un ticket de loto ou quelque chose. »

Tetsu fronça les sourcils. « Ou tu as possiblement utilisé toute la chance de ta vie naturelle restante. » offrit-il, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Tetsu était le meilleur : qui d'autre aurait été capable de suivre son fil de pensées comme ça ? Il attendit un peu plus longtemps avant de tousser, doucement. « Vas-tu m'inviter à entrer ? »

Daiki s'écarta, avec précipitation, se tenant à côté de Tetsu. « Entre, » dit-il, entendant sa voix tendue et gênée à ses propres oreilles. « Je t'en prie. » Tetsu obtempéra, inclinant la tête et enfilant une paire de pantoufles pour invités tandis que Daiki se tenait en retrait et tentait désespérément de trouver ce qu'il devrait dire ensuite. Il ne pouvait penser à rien, donc il fit la meilleure autre chose possible et essaya de deviner ce que Satsuki dirait. « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? » laissa t-il échapper.

Tetsu leva les yeux vers lui, la plus mince ébauche d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Non, merci, » dit-il.

Daiki se relaxa, juste un peu – les choses ne pouvaient pas être complètement terribles si Tetsu était prêt à lui sourire. « Donc, uh. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Je pensais que cette conversation serait meilleure si nous l'avions face à face plutôt qu'au téléphone, » dit Tetsu, ce qui – d'accord, Daiki n'avait pas _réellement_ pensé que Tetsu ait pu ne pas aller checker son Twitter, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait espéré, juste un peu. Tetsu désigna le kotatsu. « Asseyons-nous ? »

« Ouais. Um. » Daiki s'affala et se frotta le visage des mains, tentant de retrouver le sentiment de certitude (ou avait-ce été de la bravade ?) qui l'avait poussé à mettre son âme à nu devant l'internet entier. Il entendit le doux bruissement de Tetsu s'asseyant également et lui jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle était que Tetsu ne _semblait_ pas furieux. « Donc je suppose que tu as vu… ? »

« Quatre personnes différentes m'avaient appelé avant même que je ne sorte de mon lit ce matin, plusieurs personnes m'ont envoyé des sms, et Riko-san m'a gentiment pris des screens et me les a envoyés, » dit Tetsu, droit au but. « Oui, j'ai vu. »

Daiki ferma les yeux. Vraiment. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient des _trous de cul complets._ « …Ouais. Je… j'aurais dû m'en douter. » Il pressa le bout de ses doigts contre son front, le massant dans la vague espérance désespérée que ça éclaircirait les choses, puis abaissa les mains pour regarder Tetsu. Ce dernier le regardait, silencieux, attendant quelque chose, Daiki ne savait même pas quoi.

Eh bien, au moins Satsuki lui avait laissé quelques suggestions constructives avant de sortir. « Désolé, » dit-il. « Je – tu as dit que je ne m'en souviendrais pas. Donc je devais m'assurer que je le ferai. C'est… mon téléphone était juste là, et ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment. »

Tetsu absorba cela et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Et cet après-midi ? »

Daiki essaya de trouver les mots justes pour s'expliquer. « Je – il fallait que ce soit clair que la nuit dernière n'était pas une blague, » finit-il par dire. « Que ce n'était pas quelque chose sur quoi je reviendrais, même une fois sobre. Et je m'étais déjà comporté comme un idiot, donc il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prétendre que je ne l'avais pas fait.

« Je vois. » Tetsu joignit ses mains devant lui, entremêlant ses doigts. « Je suppose que ça à un certain sens en effet. »

Daiki ne put pas tout à fait s'empêcher de s'affaisser de soulagement. « ça en a ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement une logique normale, » murmura Tetsu. « Mais je suppose que c'est la logique d'Aomine-kun. »

« Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer la manière dont tu dis ça, » dit Daiki, mais il souriait en le faisant, parce que c'était bien mieux que Tetsu le taquine un peu plutôt que toutes les alternatives auxquelles il pouvait penser.

Tetsu sourit légèrement. « Mais ta logique _est_ un phénomène à elle seule. » Son sourire s'effaça alors. « Parfois elle est très difficile à comprendre. » Il se tut, et prit un instant avant de finir par dire, « Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu n'en parlais seulement lorsque tu étais extrêmement ivre. »

…ah ouais. Ça. Daiki fit une grimace, embarrassé. « Nous avons déjà parlé de la partie où je suis un idiot, pas vrai ? » essaya t-il. Ça ne parut pas être une explication suffisante, parce que Tetsu continua simplement à le _regarder_. Daiki détourna les yeux, tripotant son téléphone. « J'pensais que ça ne servait à rien. Pas avec Kagami dans le tableau. Tu sais ? »

« Kagami-kun ? » fit écho Tetsu, paraissant à mi-chemin entre étonné et incrédule. « Tu pensais – mais – _Kagami-kun_ ? » Il secoua la tête, clairement perdu. « Mais il n'est pas – » Il pinça son nez. « Pourquoi _au nom du ciel_ penserais-tu ça ? » Avant que Daiki n'ait même ouvert la bouche pour tenter d'expliquer pourquoi ça avait eu du sens de supposer que Kagami avait réussi à la dépasser dans ça, aussi, Tetsu relâcha son nez et leva la main. « Oublie. C'est parce que tu es un idiot. »

« _Hey_ , » protesta Daiki, un peu blessé. Aussi vrai que cela puisse être, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'on lui lance au visage.

Mais Tetsu n'avait pas fini. « Bien que je dois dire que tu n'es pas le seul idiot. « IL pinça les lèvres et soupira. « J'aurais dû réaliser qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ dans ta tête quand tu ne disais rien. Si pas la première fois, la deuxième. Ou la troisième. »

Daiki ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir horriblement embarrassé ou juste horrifié. « Combien de fois… ? »

Tetsu pencha la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond : ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement tandis qu'il comptait. « Cinq, » finit-il par dire. « Six si l'on inclut la nuit dernière. »

Daiki grogna et se laissa tomber en avant Satsuki avait trouvé quelque chose de pas mal quand elle avait frappé sa tête contre le kotatsu. « Oh, _putain_. »

« Comme je le disais. Tu n'es pas le seul idiot. »

Daiki grogna à nouveau, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le _problème_. Avant qu'il ne puisse éclaircir sa pensée, il sentit le poids des doigts de Tetsu sur sa nuque, frais contre sa peau.

« Je l'admets, c'est un peu embarrassant que tu aies utilisé Twitter pour te déclarer. » La voix de Tetsu était douce. « D'un autre côté, je pense que je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, parce que maintenant je sais. Et maintenant je peux dire que je t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps. » Quand Daiki leva la tête pour le regarde, choqué hors de ses auto-reproches, son sourire était un peu triste. « J'aurais vraiment dû dire quelque chose moi-même il y a bien longtemps. AU début j'ai attendu parce que je pensais que tu le ferais toi-même, puis parce que ça semblait être quelque chose sur quoi tu blaguais quand tu avais trop bu, puis c'était simplement plus simple de ne rien dire. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû avoir une meilleure opinion de toi. » Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Daiki. « Nous sommes tous deux des idiots, je suppose. »

Daiki dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. « ça me va si ça te va. »

Tetsu lui sourit et prit en coupe la joue de Daiki de ses doigts en se penchant vers lui. « Oui, « dit-il. « Je pense que c'est le cas. »

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _sixthman_

 _awesomine_ Le sentiment est mutuel.

* * *

 _Ndt : traductions des noms twitter :_

 **Aomine :** _ **awesomine :**_ _jeu de mot entre son prénom et « awesome »: « super » ou « génial »_

 **Murasakibara :** _ **sweettooth**_ _: qui a une passion/un faible pour les sucreries, a 'la dent sucrée' (exemple de reverso, mais je ne suis pas certaine que l'expression existe en français)_

 **Akashi :** _ **godemperor**_ : _dieu + empereur_

 _ **Imayoshi : sweetsarcasm :**_ _doux sarcasme_

 _ **Midorima : goddisposes**_ _: Dieu dispose (suite de « l'homme propose ») la seconde : luckynumberseven : chanceux chiffre sept_

 _ **Kagami : brighterthanyou**_ _: plus lumineux que toi_

 _ **Kise : kissmeimcharming**_ _: embrassez-moi je suis charmant_

 _ **Takao : eyeofthehawk :**_ _l'œil du faucon_

 _ **Kasamatsu : basketballmaniac**_ _: bon je la mets quand même : maniaque de basketball_

 _ **Momoi : statsuki :**_ _jeu de mot entre son prénom et « stats »: « statistiques »_

 _ **Kuroko : sixthman :**_ _le sixième homme_

* * *

 _Ndt : vous me connaissez, je suis une branleuse donc j'ai toujours pas relu. En plus la mise en page de cette fic was a bitch, j'y ai passé beaucoup trop de temps._


End file.
